Night Of Mourning
by sassyfriend
Summary: Legolas falls ill after Gandalf dies. Refixed!
1. Chapter 1

Night of mourning

Legolas stirred as he was laid on a blanket, but didn't wake. Aragorn sighed as he looked at the weary fellowship.  
"This is as far as we go today." Boromir dropped his pack beside his blanket. "What's wrong with our friend?"  
He asked. Aragorn shook his head, not wanting to tell them." The older man gave a simple answer in hopes that it would stop their questions. "He's had too many shocks today."

Gimli knelt beside the fair being and shaking Legolas' shoulder he called the elf's name. They were all shaken when Legolas sharply pulled away, moaning in pain. Aragorn took off his pack and pulled something out of it. Then he went and kneeled by his best friend. Silently Boromir lifted the elf's head as the ranger poured the mixture of herbs (might want to specify if this is a drink or not because the image I'm getting is Aragorn shoving leaves down Legolas's throat O_o) down the elf's throat. Aragorn could feel the slender frame shaking with terror.

"The Balrog is gone, Mellon nin." Legolas opened his eyes slowly looking around camp his eyes then rested on what was left of the fellowship.  
"Mithrandir...is...gone!" They all heard the emptiness in their companion's voice and knew something was deeply wrong. Legolas closed his eyes again trying to block out everything and everyone. The elf felt too helpless to even care what happened now.  
Aragorn tenderly placed a hand on his friend's cheek, fighting the urge to cry.

The fellowship finally found sleep but it was very restless.

/The flames shot all around and the monstrous beast lunged forward, giving a vicious roar as the bridge crumbled underneath its feet.  
Gandalf turned back towards the fellowship, but before any of them could do anything the wizard was pulled towards the ledge by the Balrogs whip.  
Their friend grasped the broken bridge for a moment...then he let go./

A frantic scream woke them up. Aragorn reached for his sword before he realized who had made the sound and dropped the blade.  
The ranger was at Pippin's side in less than a second, kneeling down and pulling the youngest hobbit to him. Pippin simply crumbled onto the man's chest and sobbed hard.  
They all listened as the hobbit told them about his dream.

Frodo touched Pippin's shoulder. "I've had the same dream too."

Aragorn gave a sad nod of understanding. "We've all been through a bad shock." The ranger said.

Boromir, standing closest to him said nothing but the ranger could see the younger man was close to tears.  
"I'm taking a look around..." Boromir's voice faltered for a moment. "Alone..."

Aragorn sighed, but let him go.

Boromir walked away quickly, before anyone could protest. The son of Gondor just couldn't be with the others; he was feeling too ill inside.  
He collapsed down by a tree and buried his face in his knees, deft to all surroundings, so he was startled when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"I know why you want to be alone, but it isn't safe for any of us yet." Boromir glanced up when he heard the voice.

The sight of Aragorn standing over him ashamed the son of Gondor.

He lowered his eyes to the ground again as the elder man slowly kneeled in front of him. "Gandalf was wise, my friend but even he was no match for the Balrog. It wasn't your fault."

The only reply Aragorn got was a heart wrenching sob and the ranger embraced his friend.

"We will get through this," Aragorn promised.  
A few moments later Boromir sniffled, lifting his head.

"I'm sorry," The son of Gondor whispered thickly.

Aragorn smiled sadly at his friend. He too felt like crying but instead put on a brave front. "Let's go back to the others."

The next day after breaking camp the fellowship set out for Lothlorien again. Legolas had been silent the whole way, seemingly lost in dark dreams.

Gimli noticed the elf trembling all over, which worried him greatly.  
It was very cold today, but Aragorn had shared with all of them that elves had the capability to withstand all kinds of weather. And he was also pale. Elves in general possessed a pale complexion, but he was paler of possible.

Before he could ponder on what was wrong with the elf, Legolas tripped and went down on his knees. He sat there staring blankly at the ground as if he had no idea what had happened.

"Strider!" Pippin called loudly. The ranger turned and seeing what happened, ran to his comrade. Kneeling in front of the elf Aragorn touched the fair being's cheek.

"Forgive...me...mellon...n n...I...can't...," murmured Legolas. Swiftly his eyes closed and the elf toppled to the side.  
The hobbits screamed in horror.

"No! Legolas!" cried Frodo.

Aragorn shook the fair being, trying to get him to open his eyes.  
The ranger heard the weakening breaths of their friend and saw that his chest barely rose and fell.  
Aragorn knew what this was, but by the Valar, never did he imagine that the brother of his heart would have to face it. At this rate of deterioration, knew it was only a matter of time before they lost him.

"Laddie..." Gimli murmured, kneeling next to the both of them.

The dwarf placed a comforting hand on Legolas you've got to fight..."

Aragorn closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears that threatened to undo him. "He's dying..." The ranger choked and suddenly turned his face away from all of them.

"What? No!" Frodo screamed and Boromir held him close, unable to do anything more.

Haldir saw smoke bellowing above the treetops and immediately suspected that something was amiss.  
He called several companions to his side and commanded their assistance.

It was no more than a mile away that they saw who needed help it was The fellowship

And as they closed the distance, the marchwarden caught sight of the limp elf and felt his heart skip a beat.  
Word had gone out to Lothlorien and Mirkwood of the Fellowship's quest, and laying limp on the ground there could only be one elf that could be. And with his sharp elven eyes, he was alarmed by what he saw; the pale complexion, the closed eyes, the loss of luster in that blond hair. But what alarmed him the most was how dim Legolas' glow had become. Always, it was as bright and vibrant as his spirit. What could have befallen the prince for him to be taken so ill? Without thinking, he doubled his pace and made it to his fellow elf's side.

"Estel, tell me what happened to Legolas," the marchwarden said as he hurriedly picked the limp elf up and started running through the forest.  
The Fellowship followed as the other elves put out their fire. "Mithrandir was killed in Moria and Legolas just kept getting worse after that. I think he feels as if he's to blame." Aragorn said in a frantic voice.

Haldir sighed, looking at the ranger knowingly; always when something went awry for the worst and Legolas was present, for some irrational reason he always blamed himself for not preventing was devastated with the loss of Mithrandir, but his warrior training kicked in. He couldn't grieve. Not now, not when Legolas needed him. The older elf could see tears shining in the older man's eyes.  
"Were there any signs leading up to this?" Haldir asked.  
The man nodded silently. The elf pressed him gently to continue. "What were they?"

"Ever since we left the mines Legolas has been quiet. I've tried to coax him to eat but all he did was sit there and stare out at nothing and ignored the food. His eyes are often dilated and dim most of the time. But on our way to the Golden Wood he started feeling the elements and stumbling. From there on he kept growing weaker and paler and nothing we've done has helped." Aragorn grew silent as if there was nothing more to say.

Haldir's expression remained blank, but inside he felt horror grow in his chest.  
The prince was fading? He looked down at the limp elf in his arms. Estel said he was pale? A corpse had more color! Before he possibly begin thinking about what Legolas' fading could mean, to him, the ranger, and the elven realms in general, he addressed a topic one would have to be blind not to see. "All of you are in horrible pain, ranger..." the march warden said softly, his ancient eyes full of compassion.  
"Legolas can sense it even if he is unconscious. He doesn't understand and it adds to his grief. We have to remain strong to help him. At this rate, it is the most you can do."

Aragorn looked at the others in the Fellowship and what he saw tore at his heart even more; they all looked like the whole world had fallen down upon them.  
The ranger averted his eyes in shame for he couldn't stop his own tears and at this point he didn't know how any of them would ever heal from this additional grief.  
Their greatest reassurance of safety was ripped away by the Balrog. And now the second being they had most faith in was about to be lost as well. How would the Fellowship cope without his unmatched skill, his sharp elven senses? And more than that, the sense of optimism and joy that the elf just naturally radiated? How would they ever continue if his death should come to pass? How many more deaths and suffering must they endure?

When Haldir laid Legolas upon a bedroll out of the wind, Boromir gently tucked a soft blanket around the unconscious elf and Frodo kneeled beside his comrade.  
Taking in the paleness of Legolas' features, Frodo also noted the silvery tracks on the fair being's face.  
As the hobbit laid a comforting hand on his shoulder the shining liquid slid down the elf's cheeks even more and into his hair and landed onto the blanket, soaking into the wool.

Aragorn kneeled down and wrapped the elf in a tight embrace, holding him close as though unwilling to ever let him go, as Gimli and the others drew closer to him.

"His eyes are closed," Merry said with terror laced through his voice.  
Throughout their journey south, he and the hobbits and been accustomed to the elf sleeping with his eyes opened.  
Merry remembered the first time how frightened they were to see Legolas with his eyes opened, believing him to be dead, but then were reassured when Aragorn said that elves only sleep with their eyes closed when exhausted or very ill. And seeing the elf with his eyes closed now frightened him to his core.  
He watched as Boromir put a comforting hand on the ranger's shoulder, offering him much needed support.

"I cannot heal this..." Aragorn grimaced as Legolas whimpered, wondering what nightmares were plaguing the fair being. Oh, if only his father were here! "I'm so sorry, mellon nin." The ranger cupped the elf on the cheek and felt the wetness there; it was more than he could bear. "I will be outside..." Aragorn whispered, jumping up and hurrying out of the makeshift tent before anyone could stop him.

Aragorn stumbled away from the makeshift tent and crumbled onto his knees. He couldn't take the sorrow anymore.  
Time was moving too fast. First Mithrandir and now Legolas what, had the Valar forsaken them? What grief could be greater than this soul-wrenching agony?  
The ranger didn't notice the soft green eyes of the small being watching him from behind a Mellorn tree.

"Strider?" a quiet voice ventured, and Aragorn felt the gentle rub on his shoulder as Sam came out of hiding.

Surprise and shame filled the ranger as he saw who it was, embarrassed at his lack of control being seen.  
Out of all the hobbits, Sam had trusted him least and to now find him standing here shocked the man into silence.

"Legolas is strong. He will pull through this, Strider," Sam whispered.

"I thank you, Samwise, but even elves are not able to live with a broken heart. Every elf known that has succumbed to fading hadn't survived it. They either died or sailed to the land beyond the Sea." Aragorn closed his eyes as a fresh wave of despair washed over him as he felt Sam hug him tightly.

"I know he's hurtin', Strider. I will do everything I can to help with things," Sam promised.

Aragorn sighed. He couldn't argue with that statement. He had seen the hobbit's courage plenty of times before.

Aragorn got to his feet slowly as Sam gently held his hand. Together they walked back to camp.

There, Boromir was standing by a tree. Seeing the man and hobbit approaching he ran to them with urgency neither could place.

They both noticed the terror on the young man's face. "Come quickly! Legolas is growing worse by the minute!"

They hurried to the elf's side and Aragorn dropped down beside Legolas.  
Taking his companion's hands into his own he squeezed them in worry.  
As he looked upon the face of his gwador nin his despair grew to a level never reached before.

With Aragorn's acute hearing, he was able to hear the scratched breathing that was far too shallow. Legolas' frame was turning skeletal and his cheeks and eyes were sunken from the lack of meals.

Always on the thin side, Legolas was now unbearably thin. The Elf's shining hair, once immaculate with not one strand out of place, looked lifeless and frail . But what alarmed the ranger nearly past the point of hope was just how little his friend's glow now shined.

Instead of a roaring bonfire, it was now like a candlelight whose flame was one wisp of wind away from blowing out.

Never had he seen an elf fall into such grief before; never had he wanted to. But seeing it among his best friend, both of body and spirit, was positively horrifying.

What he wouldn't do to bear his friend's pain in his stead.

Why did Legolas have to suffer it? But quickly getting a hold of himself and allowing his healer mode to take over as much as he could let it, he gently shook the fading elf.

Legolas barely opened his dilated and glazed-over eyes.

He looked sadly into his friend's blue orbs. "I'm...so...sorry..."

Legolas' eyes closed again and the ranger felt his friend's hands relax into his.

Sam slipped his arms around the man in a despairing hug.

Aragorn sank forward onto the elf's chest.

Gimli sobbed openly, "I don't want him to die!"

"Merry, he needs some more blankets..." Boromir choked out.

Merry hurried to do as he was bidden.

The others watched hopelessly as Legolas moaned weakly as his breath came harshly to their ears.

Merry gently laid all the blankets he had upon their fallen warrior.

"Gwador nin!" Aragorn shouted desperately as he kept hold of Legolas' hands. "Please! Don't die on us!"

Legolas moaned as Frodo tenderly stroked his dulled blond hair.

Boromir, feeling guilty that he couldn't do more, came and squeezed the ranger's shoulder.

"Aragorn, there's only so much you can do...I know how much you all love him..." Boromir's voice was constricting with pain.

Aragorn nodded as he sighed.

Gimli wailed ferociously as Legolas moaned again.

"Do something for him! Please! I can't stand seeing him in pain!" The rest of the Fellowship expected the elf to look at him in bafflement, but to no avail.

"We can only do so much, Gimli." Aragorn warned him kindly. "Boromir, could you bring me my pack?"

The son of Gondor did as he was asked, bringing the bag quickly to the ranger's side.

"What do you want me to do?" Gimli asked hollowly.

Aragorn thought for a moment and then smiling sadly, he patted the ground beside him.

"I need you to pound these herbs for me. Here; use these." The ranger handed the dwarf a small flat stone and a pestle.

"I'll go get the water," Sam said quickly.

When the herbs had been crushed and the water brought to him the ranger scooped the herbs up and putting them in the water he mixed them.

Silently, Pippin lifted Legolas' head and Aragorn helped his friend drink the mixture. Then slowly, helped by the hobbit, he laid the elf back down.

Legolas felt the man's touch, filled with a tenderness to be admired, and it comforted him to a small degree.

"We will always remember you," Pippin whispered.

Merry put his arm around the youngest hobbit.

Aragorn began to sing a gentle melody the elf heard his friends' weeping as his sight grew cloudy.

Softly Legolas touched the ranger's cheek once more and then his hand fell away as the light faded from his eyes.  
Aragorn saw the light fade and remained there, frozen, unable to think or move.  
It was over .It was done.

For a long time he just sat there, not moving.

Presently Aragorn felt pressure on his left shoulder and as though it were a shake back to reality, the grief came crashing like an unrelenting wave.

The ranger's breath quickened and the tears welled and fell with insurmountable sorrow.

"Aragorn, I'm so sorry..." Boromir said thickly, and the ranger knew he was weeping too.

Silently the ranger drew a blanket over the elf's head and that action produced such a horrible inward wave of finality, as though he was finally closing the door, never to be opened again.

Aragorn tried to rise, but his legs refused to move.

The older man felt another pair of arms reach around him, and both Boromir and Gimli helped the man to stand, yet all he could do was look at his elven companion, so near, yet impossibly far away.

"He's dead," Aragorn murmured, leaning against the other man for support.

Boromir felt his comrade shivering in shock. Gimli watched as Boromir comforted Aragorn, leading him slowly away from the makeshift tent, as one who controlled a manikin.

The dwarf knew he wasn't the best person to comfort the ranger and that Boromir would handle it far better. So Gimli turned and went back to the hobbits, who were still kneeling around Legolas's body.

"Elves don't die!" Pippin was sobbing as Merry held him close.  
Sam was just in silent shock and Frodo was facing away from his friends but still beside them.

Gimli stepped in front of Frodo and touched his cheek. The hobbit looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Where's Aragorn?" Frodo asked as they hugged each other tightly.

"Aragorn and Boromir went to talk together." Gimli answeared.  
Frodo trembled and closed his eyes. "They were best friends..." The hobbit could say no more as sobs tumbled out of him and he buried his face on Gimli's chest.

Boromir moved by pity took the ranger out of the earshot of the others.

Aragorn looked blankly into the son of Gondor's blue eyes as tears dropped from both their cheeks.  
"It's not your fault, Aragorn." Boromir whispered. "You tried to help him..."

They had stopped walking and Aragorn sank onto a log while Boromir kneeled in front of him, alarmed by just how empty and defeated the heir of Isildur looked, one who was so strong now looked so frail.

For a long moment the ranger did not speak, his voice caught in his throat.

There was nothing he could say. All words were meaningless. "Boromir...I...knew...he...was...d-dying..."

Boromir shook his head. "Not your fault..."

Aragorn leaned forward and sobbed on his comrade's shoulder as Boromir wrapped his arms around him.

"We can bear your sorrow together," the young man promised softly.

Boromir could feel his companion's tears drenching his shirt but what concerned the son of Gondor most was the fact that his friend was shaking like a leaf.

"I know you're scared, Aragorn. We all are." Boromir's voice was strained with his own tears.

"Why did he have to leave us?" The words came faintly to the son of Gondor's ears, almost as if Aragorn were not seeking an answer from him at all, but from fate itself, from higher beings that would dare allow such sorrow to come forth.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help but wonder himself.

"I don't know, my friend," Boromir whispered, "but he will always reside in our hearts."

The son of Gondor felt Aragorn slowly regaining his composure.

"We need to get back to the others. They will need to be comforted too." The ranger's composure radiated remorse as the sun does light. It couldn't be concealed, and his voice, through a dead hopelessness, bore the intensity of the grief of his heart, a grief that permeated so greatly that it seemed all the burdens of the world couldn't compare. After all, what grief could be greater than losing the brother of your heart?

Boromir hugged him tightly, wishing that he could impart more comfort. "There is no shame in your tears, my friend..."

They slowly made their way back to camp.

It was strange that in a time of grief, all walls were broken down, all formalities tossed aside as the realities of life forced them together.

When the two men got there they found that the blanket had been pulled back from Legolas' face and Pippin was stroking the elf's brow in affection as his eyes overflowed with tears.

Gimli was sniffling as he murmured comforting words to the youngest hobbit.

Frodo was sagging against Merry, who had his arms wrapped protectively around his cousin's shoulders.

Sam covered his face with his hands as sobs ripped from him.

The elf's face had begun to turn to the color of ash.

The reality of Legolas' fading set in and Boromir looked away for a couple moments, trying not to be ill.

"Pippin..." Aragorn started to say something but his words died in his throat.

All the ranger could do was stare in misery at the devastating state every one of his comrades where in.

Boromir bravely took over where his friend clearly could not.

The son of Gondor slipped an arm around Pippin.

"We need to bury him. Could all of you help us?"

Suddenly there were soft footsteps behind them. "I will help with this too."

Aragorn sighed. "Lady Galadriel?"

She walked up to him. "It'll be hard work, but with all of us it will be done."

Aragorn nodded in acceptance.

Together they gathered around the body of their friend and carefully they lifted him and bore him out of the tent.

When they got to the biggest Mellorn tree they dug a good sized hole.

Gimli laid the elf's favorite sea green blanket in the hole and they slowly lowered the elf onto it.

"The friendship shown in this Fellowship is truly a great thing to see, but I know you all suffer deeply from the losses you have been dealt today. All I can say is take heart; your friend is at peace," Galadriel offered quietly.

The whole Fellowship unashamedly wept as they gathered handfuls of dirt and covered Legolas' body up.

Afterwards, they stood there as the impact of the days seemed to catch up with them.

Aragorn started singing in broken tones a lament and Boromir joined in as the others listened, spellbound.

Aragorn knelt beside the grave of the elf as the song ended.

The others watched concerned for their leader.

The ranger had not stopped weeping even though he tried to suppress a sob again.

Gimli noticed how much the man was shivering and glanced over at Boromir.

The son of Gondor undid his cloak and, stepping up to the older man, placed it around his shoulders.  
The ranger didn't even seem to notice the kind gesture or the placement of tiny hands upon his shoulders.

"Strider?" Sam whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry..." Aragorn unsuccessfully tried to beat back his tears again, but they kept falling harder and faster.

No amount of tears shed could heal the grief in his heart.

The intensity of it robbed him of his breath, racked his frame and took over his mind and being.

Nothing else existed anymore; all he could see was the dirt that separated him from his friend, a friend he would no longer be able to see, neither in this life nor the next.

He was gone. Forever.

"Aragorn, you need some rest..." Boromir whispered as he helped the man up.

Aragorn was deadweight as he leaned against Boromir.

The others followed them back to the tent as Boromir helped lead the way.

Once they got there Aragorn pulled away from the son of Gondor and collapsed onto his blanket.

Gimli kneeled beside him and touched his shoulder.

"Laddie..." The dwarf grew silent, his own grief choking him.

The hobbits huddled together trying to comfort each other.

Frodo hid his face on Sam's shoulder weeping quietly; he couldn't stand what was happening to them.

Sam held him close as Pippin and Merry held onto both of them.

"Legolas was so fun," Pippin whispered. "Remember that time he taught us to climb a tree?"

Merry nodded.

"He laughed so hard that day and so did we," Sam replied.

"I'm going to miss him so much!" Frodo sniffled.

Aragorn lay on his blanket listening to the hobbits' memories of their friend.

He felt helpless as tears continued sliding down his cheeks, his face strained with the events of the day.

A blurry figure kneeled beside him.

"Strider, do you want to talk about Legolas with us?" Sam asked.

Aragorn shook his head, mute as can be; he felt too choked-up to talk about anything.

Sam stroked the Ranger's shoulder.

Aragorn closed his eyes, barely repressing a sigh.

He wanted to be left alone, he wanted someone by his side, but that someone was gone.

If there was anything he wanted, it was his friend to be alive.

Boromir looked over at the ranger, curiosity piqued amidst his grief.

In all the time the son of Gondor had known him Aragorn had been strong, never backing down from what needed to be done.

Now all Boromir could see was a man who didn't know how he was going to get through all the pain he had been dealt.

He thought Aragorn looked lost, like a wanderer who crept to far into a dark forest so that no way out could be seen.

The son of Gondor felt his own eyes well up in frustrated sadness. He didn't know how to help the older man.

Gimli stood quietly near a tree, his heart heavy with pain and worry.

The dwarf missed both of his friends deeply and he also felt badly for the D nedain man.

Gimli also felt very guilty about all the disastrous comments he and Legolas had said to each other even, though they both eventually apologized after Gandalf's request before entering the Mines.

They had even begun to help each other and they quickly felt like they started to trust one another which made all of them surprised and pleased.  
...

The hobbits still tried to comfort each other and Aragorn, but the man didn't seem to want to have anything to do with them.

The ranger looked to be detached from everything in the world.

Frodo's pale face was stained with tear tracks. He couldn't believe he had lost two friends on this quest in such a short time and how he wished Gandalf was there to comfort them.

Sam was trying his best to comfort all of them but he knew he was failing miserably.

Merry noticed everyone's strange behavior and it scared him. He didn't know how to help any of his friends and his head was spinning with all the feelings he had inside of him.

Pippin was trying to recall happy memories to help the others but deep inside he didn't know how much longer he would be able to.

The youngest hobbit turned away from them looking out into the forest as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

Even when others in the group had been angry at him Legolas had always been patient.

The elf seemed to always know when he was feeling left out or sad and always made an effort to cheer him up.

Aragorn opened his eyes and saw Pippin staring into the forest.

"Pippin?" the ranger questioned quietly.

The small hobbit made no replay but the man could hear his uneven breathing.

The tears were unending upon the ranger's countenance.

With a heaving effort, barely able to find the will to face reality anymore, he sat up straighter and gestured weakly at the defeated hobbit. "Pippin, come here..."

No more needed to be said.

The small hobbit turned and raced into the man's open arms.

Aragorn embraced him and fell back onto his blanket again holding the little one close to him.

Pippin buried his face on the man's chest as loud sobs poured out of his mouth. "I...want him...back!"

Aragorn's own arms shook as he held his friend close unable to say or do anything but cry. How he wanted their friends back too how he did.

Boromir was still watching the ranger as he and Pippin cried together.

He had never seen Aragorn act so openly with his emotions.

The ranger was ever guarded, ever cautioned against revealing something so personal.

Even when Gandalf had died, though remorse could practically be felt radiating from him, Aragorn had never shed a single tear, and now here he was openly weeping with the little one who had tried so hard to help everyone else.

It touched the son of Gondor in a way nothing else ever had before.

Aragorn finally dozed off with Pippin still lying on his chest; the little one had fallen asleep too.

Merry quietly went up to them and tucked some more blankets around them. The Hobbit's eyes burned from crying so much, but then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe sleep will help all of us," Boromir whispered.

The two companions dragged the other blankets over to their other companions and soon everyone was huddled up next to the ranger and their other friend.

It was well into the next morning when the friends awoke and Sam started fixing their meal.

Pippin gently woke the ranger when the food was ready.

"Laddie, the food is done," Gimli said and Aragorn sat up.

The Dwarf handed the bowl of soup to him and noticed the man shaking.

"Are you well?" Gimli questioned in concern.

The older man said nothing but he didn't need to.

Gimli could see the pain clearly in their comrade's eyes.

Boromir ate in silence, worry and sadness plain in his eyes.

"What can we do to help Strider?" Frodo asked as he sat by the son of Gondor.

"I'm not deaf. I can hear all of you, you know," Aragorn said in a weak voice.

"Of course you can," Gimli said. "We just want to know how to help you -"

He was cut off by Aragorn's angry words. "I can take care of myself! I don't need your help or pity!"

Frodo put his bowl of soup down and, getting up, he walked away.

Aragorn turned away from them all of the sudden, tears springing to his eyes, but he didn't turn away fast enough for the others to not see the wetness.

Merry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Gimli gently took the bowl from the ranger who had almost dropped it onto his lap.

"You need help, my friend," Gimli whispered. "This thing is too tough for any of us to handle alone. I know you miss both of them.."

Aragorn felt how the tears fell from his eyes as Merry hugged him tightly.

Aragorn roughly swiped at his cheeks in anger and shame at his lack of composure, making him sick to his stomach.

"-should be more strong," Aragorn mumbled thickly.

"Aragorn, no one feels strong right now," Boromir said as he went to them.

Aragorn leaned on the son of Gondor's chest as Boromir pulled him close. "Remember the day Legolas got sick from eating those nuts we had in our soup?"

The ranger nodded. The others also remembered that day; it had scared them all to death.

"I remember I had taught Legolas to swim because he didn't know how and then he ended up saving my life," Aragorn whispered, uncertain if he really wanted to talk about these things right now.

Tears fell freely down their cheeks and they gathered around their comrade.

Even Frodo had come back and sat with them.

Aragorn grew suddenly silent and it alarmed them all.

"Aragorn?" Frodo asked, seeing the blank look in the ranger's eyes.

Slowly, Aragorn got up and headed out to the make-shift tent as the others watched in bafflement.

"Strider?" Sam asked.

He started to get up but was gently pushed back down by Frodo.

"He needs time alone," he said.

Sam started to protest but Merry shook his head.  
"Frodo is right, Sam."

Boromir felt something strange, like a feeling telling him to go find the ranger.

It was out of the ordinary since Aragorn was the leader, but whatever the feeling was, he obeyed it.

Aragorn was sitting on a log and he was holding a short sword in his hands, carefully rolling it around.

The ranger wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this, but it seemed the

only thing he could force his body to do at the moment.

The son of Gondor found his friend and silently gasped as he saw the look in the ranger's eyes.

Aragorn put the sword on the log for a couple moments and then picked it up and rolled it in his hands again.

"Aragorn, what are you doing with that sword?" Boromir asked.

The son of Gondor became alarmed when the ranger didn't reply

Boromir sat beside his friend and gently took the sword away from the ranger. at first he fought, but then Aragorn let go. Boromir laid the sword onto the ground and took the ranger's hands.

Aragorn's hands were very pale and when the son of Gondor looked into his friend's eyes, he saw emptiness.

"Legolas is always with you." Aragorn turned his face away. "You are still in shock, my friend," Boromir said softly.

Aragorn tried to deny it by shaking his head.

Boromir grew silent for a moment and heard Aragorn start to breathe heavily.

The ranger bent down and started to retch.

The son of Gondor, alarmed, rubbed the older man's back as he gently pulled the ranger's hair away from his face.

"You are ill," Boromir said softly.

"No I -" Aragorn couldn't continue as he retched again.

Aragorn couldn't stop the memories from racing through his mind as he continued to be ill.

Boromir stayed by the ranger's side, hoping to be of some comfort.

/Legolas and Aragorn were racing through the forest and the wind blew their hair and made it dance. They had then came by a lake and sat down, the sun shining on their backs.  
"That was great!" Legolas exclaimed and Aragorn grinned, so happy to be with his best friend./

Boromir watched silently as Aragorn went into dry heaves.

The older Man's eyes were closed and sweat was pouring down his forehead from the violence of his hurling.

"Aragorn, maybe you should lie down for a little bit."

The ranger opened his eyes, surprised and a bit worried, as he heard the shaking of the son of Gondor's voice.

Aragorn wiped at his mouth and then turned to his friend. "I am well..."

Boromir shook his head, mute for a few moments. "Aragorn, I know you are trying to deny the truth, but it won't help any of us, especially not you..."

Boromir looked towards the ground and Aragorn followed suite; there on the ground lay the small sword he had held in his hands only an hour or so ago.

"You were so close to..." Boromir stopped himself and Aragorn looked up from the ground.  
"I was not going to kill myself, friend. I merely had to do something...to..." Aragorn stopped short.

Boromir sighed and turned to the ranger. "To forget..." Boromir said softly.

Aragorn bit his lip, hard.

"I know it hurts," Boromir whispered, "losing two friends."

The son of Gondor stopped as Aragorn scooted towards him and buried his face on the young man's shoulder.

Boromir wrapped his arms around Aragorn. "I know..."

Frodo swiped at his eyes with the edge of his blanket. So tired of everything he was feeling, he had lain down and had wrapped his arm around himself.

Pippin had come to lie down beside his cousin and, putting his arm around his older friend, he wept too.

Merry and Sam hugged each other tightly and Gimli stood close to the group.

The Dwarf did not know how to help any of them and it proved to be really frustrating.

"I am sorry I caused all of this," Frodo whispered.

"You did not cause it, my friend," a hollow voice said as Aragorn and Boromir came back to the tent.

Aragorn kneeled next to the Hobbit and stroked his hair gently. "Next you'll say you have murdered all of us."

To everyone's horror, Frodo sobbed even harder, leapt up and threw himself at the ranger, who, in turn, was taken aback.

"Shh, Frodo. I did not mean..." Aragorn gulped as he wrapped his arms around the shaking Hobbit.

The ranger felt he had done like he had said to Frodo.

The Man couldn't stop himself and sobbed hard too.

"I miss them so much, Aragorn! I feel like it's my fault they are gone," Frodo wailed into the ranger's shoulder.

The two friends held each other close.

Aragorn gently ran his fingers through Frodo's hair, feeling the knots in the usually well-kept hair.

"Frodo, the place where Gandalf fell...the fire -" The ranger couldn't continue.

"You would have been lost to us if you had tried to save Gandalf, little one," Boromir whispered.

Gimli hugged Pippin as he wept hard. Merry and Sam stood holding hands.

"If I hadn't made noise, he'd still be here," Pippin whispered.

The ranger looked around shakily at his comrades and he and Boromir exchanged glances for a long moment.

Neither of them spoke; they all felt the weight of guilt pressing upon them.

Aragorn felt light-headed and dizzy.

The ranger let go of Frodo and began stumbling towards his blanket.

Boromir quickly raced to his side and caught the Man as his knees buckled under his weight.

Aragorn tried to fight him once aware of who grabbed him.

"Shh, Aragorn, all is well."

The ranger stopped fighting and the darkness took hold and pulled him under.

"Strider!" Sam cried as he ran over to them. "Oh, Strider!"

Sam kneeled beside them and gently rubbed the ranger's back.

The hobbit's heart was filled with sorrow and worry for all of them, but especially their leader. "Boromir, what's the matter with him?"

Boromir chewed on his lip as he looked at the Hobbit. "He's fainted," he said, and then he sighed; he really hated what was happening to all of his friends.

Merry went and retrieved the ranger's blanket and covered him up as Boromir laid the Man flat on the grass.

"He's burning up!" Sam said in terror.

"I know." Boromir wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do as Frodo glanced at them from across the camp, but he had to act fast.

Boromir called the others over to him. "My friends, we need to take him to the lake. Now. It's the only way we can get this fever under control."

So they each helped to gently lift the ranger and took him to the lake where they immediately lowered him in the water.

The Gondorian gently splashed water onto the older Man's face and the others did their best to help.

Suddenly, Aragorn began to thrash about violently and they had a hard time holding onto him. The Hobbits looked to Boromir in question.

"He's having a seizure," The son of Gondor hurriedly explained as he put a rag into the ranger's mouth.

"The rag is so that he will not bite his tongue," Boromir said, trying to remain calm, as to not frighten the little ones further. The thrashing continued until Aragorn became limp.

When Aragorn went limp Boromir almost lost it in front of the others; he was not used to being the one having to lead the Fellowship that was Aragorn's job, not his. But when he saw the Hobbits' expressions, he knew without a doubt that they would be counting on his abilities until the ranger was well.

Boromir looked at the ranger and thought grimly, ( you had better not die on us or I will kill you myself!)

Boromir couldn't believe he was thinking this way! If only the ranger could read his thoughts. "Let's get him onto the riverbank so that I can check him," the son of Gondor said.

They carefully carried the older Man to shore and, after laying him onto the grass; Boromir kneeled down and checked his pulse.

Aragorn's pulse was fast and erratic, but as limp as the ranger was, Boromir couldn't tell if it was just the seizure or something else.

"Come on, Strider! Wake up!" Merry shook the ranger, but Aragorn didn't wake, nor did he make any sound at all.

"Is he dead?" Pippin asked worriedly.

Boromir gave a small smile to the little ones. "No. He's alive. He is very ill, though."

It was almost four weeks and the ranger had yet to waken.

Boromir felt a dreadful terror clutching his heart as the Hobbits and Gimli continued to rely heavily upon him for comfort and support, especially Pippin and Frodo.

Gimli gently brushed the ranger's hair frequently away from his eyes - it kept falling in the way of the cool cloths they had been putting on the Man's forehead in an effort to bring the fever down.

Boromir watched with compassion as Pippin came over and hugged Aragorn and then him.

They couldn't ignore the signs Aragorn was displaying to them.

They all knew he was in trouble.

A slight tremor from the ranger made them all gasped as the blue eyes opened, showing his agony.

Gimli forced a smile dispite his sorrow and worry.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, laddie!"

Aragorn felt the painful sadness in his heart and he felt the tears rush to the surface and, before he could do anything to stop what happened, he began weeping helplessly.

Boromir draped his arms around the ranger to offer comfort. "Aragorn, it's alright."

The ranger shook his head as the sheen of sweat was tenderly wiped off his neck with a cloth by Frodo's hand.

"No," Aragorn whimpered. "No!"

Merry caught the ranger's hand and held it in his own. "Shh, you are safe."

"Leg...o...las!" The ranger cried out.

Boromir held the older Man's shoulders firmly, yet gently stilling the restless movements.

The awkwardness the son of Gondor felt was not lost on any of them, especially Aragorn, in question.

The ranger looked up into his comrade's eyes forlornly and noticed Boromir's eyes were watering.

Aragorn reached up and clutched the son of Gondor's shirt. "Leg...o...las?" he questioned.

Boromir shook his head sadly as he tried to explain what had happened.

The ranger didn't say a thing in all that time and Gimli kneeled next to him again and, when he did, the Man turned his attention onto him as the Dwarf put another cloth on his forehead.

Gimli was frightened by the look the Man was giving him and talked softly to him. "Aragorn, don't give up on life. Please..."

Frodo grimaced as he watched his comrades.

Suddenly, The hobbit shivered as Aragorn burst into tears after the ranger awoke.

Frodo knew that it wasn't only about Legolas that the older Man was crying about, but Gandalf as well.

The hobbit gasped at the sharp pain that came to his heart as he remembered the last time the wizard had been alive.

Frodo also recalled many other times that had stayed with him thought their journey south.

He started having flashbacks of all them together.

(Legolas had been singing happily as he jumped from branch to branch in the trees and the Hobbit saw Gandalf trying to hide a smile.

"He loves trees," Frodo said, stepping up to the wizard.

"Indeed he does," Gandalf replied, unable to hide the smile.

"Gandalf, come join me!" Legolas called.

Gandalf shook his head. "I'm afraid my old bones wouldn't be able to stay together, my friend."

Legolas' chuckle could be heard. "But you go ahead and have fun, little Greenleaf.")

Frodo smiled sadly as he remembered that.

( Later after that had happened, Legolas had sat beside the both of them, watching the stars shining brightly in the dark sky.

"Legolas, could you tell us a story about Aragorn?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn had shaken his head in denial, but Legolas had given him a smile. "Come, mellon nin. You can tell a story about me after this, if you wish."

Aragorn sighed and smiled. "Alright, but I'm warning you, I'm going to get you back for this."

Legolas nodded. "I know."

Legolas shook his head, still not believing what had happened.

Gandalf was puffing on his pipe, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Aragorn was looking everywhere but at the companions, knowing where this was heading. He would never in a million years live this one down.

"It was winter and the last chance to go hunting before a snow storm hit.

Aragorn had just acquired a new coat for Yule from Lord Elrond and I had received a new bow.

Well, needless to say, Aragorn started daring me about catching more fish than him and I tried telling him that the water would be solid ice but the stubborn human would not pay any heed to my warnings about this."

"When we arrived at the lake, Aragorn took a rock and went out to the middle of the ice and starting beating it.

I was by his side and started to presume he was wasting time because nothing was happening, and then I heard the sound of the ice breaking.

Even if he did not notice, suddenly the ice cracked so badly that Aragorn fell in; no matter how fast I was I could not stop it from happening.

I felt terrified because he was young and was not sure if he knew how to swim.

Luckily, I had brought my pack with me because Aragorn ended up having his still on his back..."

"Suddenly, I realized what must have happened. He had been making a hole so we could catch fish, but he had done it so hard that the ice ended up cracking on him.

I opened up my pack grabbed the rope that I had packed and when I felt Aragorn grab onto it after I tossed one end to him, I pulled with all my might and hauled him onto shore."

Aragorn had lain on the ice, panting and choking.

"Are you well?' I had asked.

Aragorn had opened his mouth to speak and then shut it, only to smile sheepishly up at me.

Suddenly, I had started laughing; his hair, which had been lying down, was now sticking straight up in a million different spikes.

Aragorn had looked at me curiously, and then I had explained what had me laughing and he just shook his head as I tucked a blanket around him as he carefully stood up.  
I wrapped my arm around him, gently guiding him back to shore.")

The memory faded and Frodo sighed as he felt a gentle touch on his arm.)

"Frodo?"

The Hobbit looked up into the son of Gondor's eyes.

Frodo shook his head. "Just remembering..."

Boromir smiled sadly. "It's good to remember them," the Man said.

Frodo suddenly leaned on Boromir and the Man felt concern wail up in him. "Are you ill?"

The hobbit shook his head, closing his eyes. "Just feel faint."

Boromir looked closer at the Hobbit. "I think you still are stunned by what has happened these past days. I feel it too. So do the others. We are all struggling to comprehend what has happened."

Frodo closed his eyes and Boromir hugged him, trying to comfort the oldest Hobbit.

"I feel so guilty," Frodo whispered.

The son of Gondor rubbed his comrade's shoulder, but stayed silent.

He didn't know what to say, for he also felt guilty about what had happened to both Gandalf and Legolas.

Aragorn sighed softly as he lay on his blanket.

He didn't say anything, but they both looked over at him, worry lining their faces.

Strider?" Frodo whispered.

The Hobbit went and kneeled by his side and Boromir came and stood beside them both.

Aragorn gently took the Hobbit's hand into his. "I am so sorry, mellon nin."

Frodo nodded at once, realizing the Elven word he used.

The ranger's eyes widened when he also realized he had used Sindarin and Boromir kneeled in front of him when he saw the older Man's eyes going wide as saucers.

"Aragorn, what is it?" The son of Gondor questioned.

The ranger closed his eyes, fighting for control. He felt as if he was being strangled by invisible hands around his neck.

The other three Hobbits and Gimli also joined them, feeling lost as what to do for their friend, but knowing that the older Man needed help.

Gimli saw the older Man's face losing its coloring. "Laddie, can you tell us what's wrong?"

Aragorn opened his eyes his blue orbs, bordering on a deep dark blue, when usually they were a light color.

Pippin noticed the Man was trembling hard and Frodo gasped as the grip on his hand tightened.

Sam and Merry grew pale themselves with terror; Aragorn wasn't acting like himself.

"It's...my...f..." Aragorn stopped speaking.

Boromir saw the older Man's lips tremble and lightly rubbed a hand on his cheek.

"You are not to blame, Aragorn. Legolas was dying. He was dying and you wouldn't have been able to stop it from happening and you couldn't have stopped Gandalf from being killed either."

The ranger shook his head. "N-no...I...could've..."

Pippin stared sadly at the older Man.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up into Merry's eyes. "He's still in shock, Pip."

The young Hobbit felt his eyes well up as he turned his gaze back onto the ranger.

Silently, Pippin went to Aragorn and lying down with his face on the ranger's chest, he hugged him tightly. "Strider, I love you."

The older Man put his arm around their comrade. "I love you too, Pip," he choked out.

"Gandalf and Legolas loved us, too," the youngest Hobbit whispered.

Aragorn gazed wordlessly at his little friend.

The ranger knew the Hobbit was trying to help again, but the pain in the ranger's heart still didn't ease up. Aragorn felt lonelier than ever.

Late that night Aragorn awoke and slowly and carefully laid the hobbit down on the other side of his blanket covered him up and snuck out of the tent quietly.

He didn't want anyone waking up or knowing where he was going.

It was still and peaceful as he walked along.

Not a sound disturbed the night and Aragorn was thankful he didn't want to have to explain why he was up in the middle of the night.

His heart and soul ached too much to sleep anymore and sleep didn't help for he kept dreaming of his best friend.

Finally at long last he came to the spot he had been searching for and his eyes wailed up in tears as he made his way to the fresh mound of dirt and sat beside it.

Aragorn couldn't hold back the tears as he started digging.

Suddenly a hand stilled his movements.

"Aragorn, digging him up will not bring him back. I know you miss him. We all do and we all want him alive. But he has to stay here."

A warm voice was trying to talk to him to speak reason but Aragorn didn't want to hear it and kept trying to dig anyways. "No! No! He made a promise!"

"What promise did he give you, My friend?" The kind voice asked again.

"H-he pr-promised to b-be by my s-side 'til the e-end!" Aragorn shouted through his tears.

"Legolas is still with you." A tender hand was placed over the older man's heart. "Right here."

Aragorn stopped trying to dig up his friend and collapsed onto the younger man's leg.

Boromir stroked their friend's back even though his other arm had been crushed beneath the weight of the older man he wouldn't complain.

"He is always with us no matter what." Boromir said softly.

Aragorn couldn't stop weeping and the younger man could feel the tears soaking into his pants' leg and dripping onto his arm that was trapped beneath his friend.

"It was no more your fault for his death than for Gandalf's." Boromir whispered.

Aragorn heard a snap beneath him and sat up alarmed at the noise then looking into the younger man's face he saw the sweat on the man's forehead, saw the deep agony in his eyes and realized that he had accidently broken his friend's arm.

"Oh my Eru! I am so sorry, Boromir!"

Aragorn felt sickened by what he had done. Boromir sighed heavily; his friend didn't need any more guilt.

"Aragorn, tis my fault. Don't blame yourself for this. Just please help me back to camp, and we can fix it best we can."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning it was Aragorn who woke up earlier than everyone else, the loss of his two best friends hurt him deep. But he knew he was going to have to somehow deal with that to help the others.  
The man sighed as he stepped outside the tent and felt the sunshine. He closed his eyes and just stood there feeling the warmth.  
"This feels so wonderful!" Merry said and Aragorn opened his eyes and looked down at the little one who stood beside him.  
"Indeed it does, Merry." The ranger said.  
Merry frowned for a moment as he looked into his friend's eyes.  
"What do you think Gandalf and Legolas are doing today?"  
Aragorn smiled sadly at his friend's question. "They are probably hanging out together like they used to."  
"I miss them." A third voice spoke up.  
Pippin had come outside to and Aragorn then noticed that everyone was outside with him. Boromir was sitting on a stone looking up at him. Aragorn wondered if the son of Gondor was okay but the young man just gave him an understanding look.

"How do you feel, Boromir?" Aragorn asked going over to him.  
**"I'm still in pain, but I'll be fine."** Boromir answered, giving his friend a wry smile.  
"I can give you another herb drink to dull the pain if it gets too bad." Aragorn offered.  
Boromir said nothing in reply but nodded his acceptance nonetheless.

Haldir and several elves greeted them as they came upon the campsite. In their hands they carried food and drinks and as the Fellowship watched they spread out a blanket and lay the things upon it.  
"Hanna le, Haldir. This is a lovely thing you do for us." Aragorn said gratefully as he and his friends walked up to them.  
Haldir smiled as he watched the four hobbits take a seat on the blanket and arrange the food onto the plates. He knew why everybody loved these little ones. They were a delight to watch and spend time with.  
Sam gazed at Haldir in wonder and curiosity as Haldir sat on the blanket with them.  
"Were you friends with Gandalf and Legolas, sir?" Sam asked softly.  
"Indeed I was. So where all of my other friends here." Haldir answered.  
The elf grew silent as the rest of the Fellowship and the other elves took a seat.


End file.
